The present invention relates to body exercising devices, more particularity to coupling for attachment of accessories to a bench type exercise apparatus for use in performing arm and leg exercises. The attachments are movable and have multi-positionable body engagement elements. The attachments are coupled to the bench type exercising apparatus.